thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
"Follow the Sun" (Nature)
The following morning was an early start. Everyone was wide awake before the sun had even started to rise. But by the time it had, Elliot was already looking across to it. “I don’t blame you for wanting to go that way,” Gwen startled him, appearing from behind one of the petrol pumps. “It took me until now to realise it,” Elliot responded, “I should’ve just followed God’s signs.” Gwen looked to him, “You don’t seem religious to me.” Elliot laughed lightly, “I don’t know if I am or if I am not anymore. For the people I’ve lost, I’d like to believe. But given the crisis which we are living in, I’m more hesitant.” He paused momentarily, “Anyway, why don’t you blame me for wanting to go this way? I thought you were opposed to my idea.” She looked back to the sun, “I am. But I’m not opposed to the sight of a beautiful sunrise.” At last, she returned a warm smile to Elliot, and headed back inside. The sun was around halfway up by the time the group had gotten themselves into the truck; Vincent and Andy in the front, the others in the back. “I look out at roads like this sometimes, and I wonder,” Annabelle began, “What were things like before the apocalypse? All the wildlife, all the people. What must’ve it been like in this exact area?” Elliot was already deducing the kind of person she was. “Lively,” her mother blandly responded, “Not much has changed. Humanity may have its days numbered, but insects – well, there’s billions of the darn things.” Elliot was watching their mother-daughter relationship closely. Gwen turned to him, “So, you know about our loss. Who did you lose then?” Elliot shook his head, and frowned slightly, “Many. I lost, many people.” Gwen and Annabelle both keenly looked at him, “Tell us about it.” Elliot was trying to avoid that scenario at all costs however, “It’s a very long story.” Gwen shrugged, “And? It’s not like we haven’t got all the time in the world now.” He rushed to think of another excuse, “It’s not just a long story, it’s a boring one too. Trust me.” Now however, Gwen was starting to realise Elliot’s past may be darker than his present. “C’mon, what’s the point in hiding things now?” Annabelle pressed him, but her mother thought it best not to, “We’ll do this another time,” she politely interrupted. Later that day, the sun was now behind them in the West. However, this didn’t stop their journey – it only meant they had to travel the way the sun was facing now. Gwen and Annabelle had fallen asleep, but Elliot was wide awake. Upon turning down a gravel path, the truck stopped. Elliot looked ahead to see why Vincent had stopped driving, but he couldn’t tell. He hopped out of the back to find out. “Why’ve we stopped?” He asked, “We need to find another way to London, I’m sorry. Get back in, we’re reversing.” Elliot looked confused by this, “Whoa, whoa, wait. Why?” Vincent rolled down his window, “I can’t explain it now. Just get in and let’s go or we’re leaving without you.” As he went to roll the window back up, Elliot placed his hand over it. “Without me, you won’t get into London. And if you don’t tell me what’s wrong with this route, I’m not getting back in.” Vincent took a deep breath, “Are Gwen and Annabelle awake?” Elliot looked back at them, “No, they’re still asleep.” Vincent opened his door, and pointed at a bench only a few metres away, “Sit there.” Elliot was waiting for Vincent’s explanation. “This area,” he finally began, “It’s not safe. There are evil people here. This gravel path we’re on, they use it as an alarm. I foolishly drove onto this road, but I think we might be in the clear for now. If we continue down this road however, we will make a lot of noise. Like setting off an alarm, it will draw attention, and said evil people will get us.” Elliot still didn’t understand how Vincent knew all this, “How can you be sure this is the same area? How do you know these evil people haven’t moved on?” Vincent got right to the crucial part now, “The last time we were here, we didn’t know it was their territory. That’s why Gwen’s husband was killed. They called themselves ‘reasonable’ for only killing him. They said if we ever stepped foot on their land again, we would all meet the same fate as him. This is serious, Elliot. If the Bandits hear us making any more noise, we will all die.” Understanding their predicament, Elliot had agreed that it would be better if the group left the area immediately. Gwen and Annabelle had not been woken up, the men had agreed not to tell them they were even at that location. Not much further ahead on the main road, Vincent noticed something rather distressing, “Andy… look,” he stopped the vehicle again, as Andy looked ahead, his face too was filled with fear and shock. Through her eyelids, Annabelle could feel the warm sunlight beading down on her – the contrast to the evening breeze made it a pleasant experience. But something wasn’t right, she couldn’t feel any motion – the vehicle had stopped. Attempting to fully awake, she forced her eyes open, and cautiously hopped off the truck. She looked back behind the truck, but saw no problems there. She turned the other way, and noticed something horrible. Instinctively, she turned to her mother, but upon noticing her fast asleep, she merely slipped her pistol away from her, tucking it into her own side. “So, you’re the men who killed that man then,” Elliot was being zip tied. “Well, we could be. I mean, we’ve killed a lot of men,” the leader of the men had a distinctive posh voice. “And that bus,” Elliot continued, “The one you’re using to blockade the road. Has that always been there? Or did you plant it there just now?” The man smiled and nodded, “You’re very inquisitive aren’t you?” He didn’t respond to that remark. “Alright. I’ll bite. We knew you guys were here long before you hit the gravel. There’s really only one pickup truck around this part of England nowadays, yours. But we don’t want that. We want to follow up on our promise.” Elliot’s cuffs were made tighter, causing him to wince. “I don’t recognise you,” the man looked carefully at Elliot, and then turned to face Vincent and Andy, “But I do recognise you two. You were both there when… oh, so that was the man you were talking about then? Oh, well in that case, yes, we are the men who killed ‘that man’”. He looked back at the truck, “What happened to that widow then? And the daughter too? Did they make it?” No one answered. Then, the all-too familiar sound of a gun clicking commenced once again. From the bushes, Annabelle revealed herself and approached the man, “Why don’t you ask me yourself?” Annabelle gripped the pistol firmly, aiming it between the man’s eyes. His two comrades pointed their own firearms at her. “No it’s ok,” he gestured for them to lower their pistols. “She won’t pull the trigger, she isn’t brave enough,” and right in the face of death, he smiled humorously. “You killed my father. You have no idea what it’s like to lose someone you love that much in that way.” The man continued smiling, “Oh, I do. You wouldn’t believe –” but she interrupted him, “I don’t care. What I do care about is making things even,” she turned to face the other two men, “I remember last time we met, you gave me your name. ‘Kyle’. Or as I like to call you, Kyle the Killer.” The man smiled fiendishly now, “Oh yes. I love that name!” She pressed the gun directly against his forehead now, “Shut up.” He wasn’t afraid of her though, even now. “I also remember your brother is one of the two men over there.” Now, Kyle wasn’t smiling, his face dropped massively. “I don’t know which one it is, but I am feeling trigger-happy right now, so I’ll kill both of them if I have to.” While the men were distracted, Elliot tried to slip his knife from his side to cut his ties. “That one looks a bit like you,” Annabelle aimed to the first man, “Then again, he has the same resting-bastard face as you,” she swivelled to the other. Kyle hid his facial expressions to stop her from working out which one was his brother. “Kyle dear, you can’t win this game. Not now that my father is dead.” On the ground, Elliot had cut his ties, “Vincent,” he whispered, as he passed the knife over to him behind their backs. “I remember now! Your brother was called Michael, wasn’t he?” Again, both men looked to the ground to hide their reactions. “Only one of you has to die. The other two get to live. I just want to know which one of you is Michael.” Now on the ground, Vincent had freed himself as well, and had slipped the knife over to Andy. Kyle was getting anxious now, he tried to lunge at Annabelle, but it only made her point the gun more intently at one of the men. “You know what, it doesn’t matter. Just like you, I’m reasonable,” Annabelle mercilessly stared at him, causing him to shake at the use of his own sadistic excuse against him. While maintaining eye contact with Kyle, she fired the gun whilst it was pointed at one of the other men; causing Kyle’s eyes to widen, and for him to make wailing noises. He dropped to the ground next to the man who had been shot, as he desperately tried to resuscitate him. “Annabelle,” Elliot gently said, “You don’t want to do that,” he reached his hand out to take the gun. “I know he killed your dad, but if you kill his brother, you’re just as bad as him. You’re not a bad person though Annabelle, you’re good. I can tell,” Again, Elliot was good at reading people. “We have a lot in common you and I do Elliot,” she nodded and smiled deeply, “We can both read people. For example, I can tell Kyle is just putting that reaction on.” She raised the gun again and shot the other man through the neck. This time, Kyle wailed even louder, as legitimate tears streamed from his eyes. “Because the other man is actually Michael,” Annabelle concluded. Elliot looked at her in shock. Everyone had gotten back in the pickup truck. They all stared at Kyle when they passed him grieving over his dying brother. Sadistically, Annabelle smiled at his grief. As they prepared to swerve around the bus, Kyle looked up at the truck with a look of vengeance. They then passed the bus, which now hindered his view of them. “You didn’t have to do that,” Elliot told Annabelle, but she disagreed, “There are no laws in this world now. There are no rights or wrongs. You can’t win me over with your morality.” Elliot looked over at Gwen, who somehow was still sleeping through the whole ordeal, before looking back over to Annabelle. “I’m not trying to be moral,” he began, “I just don’t want someone else to be afraid of their own dreams.” She squinted at him, “What?” Elliot sighed, “Look. Some of the people I lost… I didn’t just lose them. Some people died because of me. Because I was hesitant, because I was scared, heck I even directly killed some of my own captors once.” Annabelle only partially understood his story, “Captors?” she asked. He nodded, “Evil people. Just like the ones who killed your dad.” They eventually joined the motorway, and noticed a sign that told them London was not too much further ahead. For the past hour or thereabouts, Annabelle had been staring at Elliot, he had refrained from saying anything though. At long last, Gwen woke up, drawing attention from both of them. “Evening mum. We’re nearly there now!” she rubbed her eyes. “How long have I been out for?” She slurred her words. “A couple of hours maybe. You seem really tired.” She nodded, “Well I’ve been up for all of the past two nights,” she then turned to Elliot. “So have you.” He shrugged, “I’m a man of mystery.” She did want him to rest though, “Come on, fetch some sleep. Even just for an hour. Or maybe even less if you want.” Elliot shook his head, “I don’t want to.” Annabelle had caught on why. “Dreams.” That one word redirected his attention, and he knew what she was trying to say. “Yes, dreams.” She nodded at him. Gwen noticed their interaction, causing her suspicions to arise. They reached the end of the motorway, and prepared to enter London. They entered a tunnel – which oddly had working amber lights on the ceiling. “Where’s the electricity coming from then?” Gwen asked. “Solar panels perhaps? Or a makeshift windmill? There’s several ways they could be harvesting energy. In fact, I wouldn’t be surprised if it was the siblings’ idea whatever it is.” Gwen still had her doubts, “We don’t know if they’re still here though. The siblings might have left London in the time passed, they might even have died.” Elliot was quick to shake his head at that suggestion. “No, they’re very much alive. Even if they aren’t in London anymore. I know those two, nothing can kill them.” Gwen shrugged, “I hope you’re right, I really do.” At the end of the tunnel, a large metal gate blocked their path. It was obvious it had been built by whoever was living inside. Vincent stopped right outside the gate, as everyone loaded off the truck. Gwen went to pull out her pistol, but noticed it was missing. “Where’s my gun?” she searched herself desperately. “Here,” Annabelle threw the gun over to her mum. She caught it, but it posed several questions, “Why did you have it?” Annabelle stuttered, “I was… looking out for you. While you were asleep!” Gwen laughed, “Did I really raise you to be such a terrible liar?” Annabelle went red in the face. “Alright fine. I made things even…” Gwen squinted at her, “What? What do you mean?” Elliot walked away from them, “I think you two had better have a talk,” he left them and walked towards the gate. “No guard?” Andy had noticed. “Can we open it by force?” Elliot suggested. “Good idea,” Vincent approved. The three men leant against the gate, “On three. One, two, three,” they pushed it with all their body weight, but it just wasn’t budging. “Is it a slider?” Elliot made another suggestion. Again, the men pulled at the gate, but it was clearly on a hinge. “What now?” they all looked at each other; all out of ideas. “We’ll have to find another way in I’m afraid.” Elliot sighed, as Vincent and Andy headed back to the truck. “Guys, come on. Please, we don’t know how far the next entrance is!” Elliot stood his ground, refusing to get back on the truck. In the distance, he could hear a noise. “Get in Elliot, come on!” Vincent called out, but Elliot “shushed” him. He closed his eyes and faced the gate. The sound began to get more and more distinct – it was a car. Elliot softly opened his eyes again. “Someone’s coming,” he relayed to the others. “What?” They got out of the truck again, and walked towards the gate. When they aligned with Elliot, they listened out. “Christ Elliot, you’re right! That’s a car! But where’s it coming from?” Vincent pondered. “Everyone get behind the truck,” Andy suggested. “What? Why?” Elliot asked. “We don’t know if the person driving this vehicle is friendly or hostile. We don’t know how many people are in the vehicle, heck for all we know the vehicle might even have machine guns mounded to it! So we need to take cover,” Elliot gave in, “Good point actually.” He joined the others behind the car. The car sound eventually reached a point where it was so clear, that the group could pinpoint it was about to drive down to the gate in front of them. “There it is!” Elliot pointed out a white SUV driving towards the gate. It pulled up at a panel on the wall on the other side. The door opened, as the driver got out and walked towards the gate. The driver was a man, in his mid-thirties perhaps. He had black hair gelled all the way back, and a suppressed rifle slung over his shoulder. He was wearing a bullet proof vest, knee pads, shoulder pads and elbow pads over a casual blue shirt and jeans. “I’ve seen you on the CCTV already. It’s alright, I’m not going to hurt you,” the man called out. “Wait a minute,” Elliot recognised his voice, and slowly stood up. “What are you doing man? We don’t know if we can trust him yet!” Vincent tugged him, but Elliot walked towards the gate to get a better look at the man’s face. When he got close enough, his cliché warm smile returned. “I don’t believe it… Elliot!” The man was shocked to see his friend. “Steven! I knew it! I knew you were ok!” Elliot was happy as well. Steven darted to the panel on the wall, entering a code. There was a quick humming sound, followed by a short pause. Then, the metal gate slowly swung open. When it was merely ajar, Elliot slipped past it, eager to reunite with his friend… -Released back-to-back with "Pilot". -Death of Michael. -This marks the first Antagonist death, minor character death, and first overall 'on-screen' death in the series.